japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Charles Hedgehog
Sir Charles Hedgehog is a supporting minor character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog television series. He is a respected, and brilliant scientist. Chuck is also the uncle of Sonic the Hedgehog. When Charles invented the Roboticizer, the project was stolen by Dr. Robotnik, who used it to enslave his people. With Charles among the first to be roboticized, an event that drove Sonic to become a Freedom Fighter. Background :Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series) While living in Mobotropolis, Charles had earned a knighthood from the royal King Acorn for serving the kingdom. At some point in time, Charles invented the Roboticizer, hoping to use it to help the elderly live longer. Little did Charles know that Warlord Julian discovered the invention and stole it from him. Intending to use it to pave his way to enslave Charles' people, and seize control of Mobotropolis, making Charles unwittingly responsible for the rise of Robotnik. Following Julian's coup, who had now renamed himself Robotnik. Charles was captured, and was among the first of the population to be robotized, turning him into a mindless drone in the service of Robotnik. :Sonic Underground At some point during Dr. Robotnik's tyranny, Chuck became a Freedom Fighter and served as a major member in the resistance against the evil Robotnik. Following the arrest of Sonic's foster parents and the destruction of Sonic's childhood home, Chuck found the young 5 year old Sonic crying in front of his burning house and assured him everything would be fine. Personality :Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series) Charles is a highly intellectual hedgehog and a remarkable knight which he gains the honorary title as "Sir" by the King. He also cares deeply for his family and the children, especially his nephew Sonic, Sally and their friends. He is a humanitarian who only wants to use his inventions for the greater good, which is why he dislikes Dr. Robotnik for using his inventions to overthrow and conquer Mobotropolis. However he can be very strict as he told Sonic not run in his lab. When he was roboticized, Charles' personality changed into that of a mindless robot. While under the influence of Robotnik's programming, Charles was shown to be wild and extremely hostile. When Sonic finally restored his uncle's free will, Charles regained his old personality. :Sonic Underground Chuck is a warmhearted person who deeply cares for his family, crying in joy of Sonic's safe return from their last mission together, and is always willing to offer comfort. He is usually mild mannered and cheerful, but is well aware of the life threatening risks that a Freedom Fighter must face. As such, he will not risk Sonic's life, and will offer Sonic to back out of his missions, despite of the consequence that might follow. He also has trouble grasping the concepts of slangs. Appearance :Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series) He is a light blue hedgehog. He wears red white stripe shoes. His eye brows are big. His eyes and mustache are white. :Sonic Underground Chuck is a humanoid hedgehog with blue gray fur, and black eyes. He also has thick, pale blue eyebrows and a similar mustache. For attire, he wears white gloves and brick-red shoes with three yellow straps. In his roboticized form, Chuck's fur has turn dark gray and the left side of his face, along with everything else below his head, has been covered in light beige metal armor. His left eye also appears to be cybernetic, but his right eye remains untouched. Abilities 'Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series)' Over the next ten years, Charles labored mindlessly for Robotnik. One day, Sonic and his friends spotted Sir Charles in Robotropolis and used a Power Ring to restore his free will. Upon regaining his senses, Charles revealed to the Freedom Fighters that Robotnik was using a machine called the Dinobot to dig out a large crystal from some crystal mine to power his machinery. After the plot was foiled, Charles reverted back to his robotic self, forcing the Freedom Fighters to leave him behind. Some time later, Charles was captured by the Freedom Fighters, who took him back to Knothole, where they used a prototype De Roboticizer to return him to normal. However, effects were only temporary, and Charles subsequently reverted back into his robotic self once again. When Chuck returned to Robotropolis, Sonic managed to restore Charles' free will permanently. Charles then decided to stay in Robotropolis where he would remain undercover as a spy for the Freedom Fighters, while pretending to still be a mindless slave, up until Robotnik's defeat. 'Sonic Underground' Over the next couple of years, Chuck raised Sonic and got him into the resistance, working with him on the destruction of many SWATbot factories. After having worked together with Sonic for a year, Chuck had his nephew go on a mission to destroy a prototype force field that Robotnik had developed for his factories, though he insisted Sonic was careful of not being seen or Robotnik would make him a constant target. Though Chuck assure Sonic that he did not have to do the mission, Sonic insisted to completed his task and destroyed both the force field and Robotnik's factory. After Sonic returned home, having overexerted himself, Chuck told his sleeping nephew how proud he was of him before heading out to find a doctor for him. After Sonic had left to find his siblings, Manic and Sonia, Chuck was found and arrested by SWATbots due to his connection to Sonic. Chuck was then roboticized and turned into one of Robotnik's slaves. Quotes *Sonic I thought I told you not to run in the lab *If you did that Robotnik will be hunting you all the time *Juice and Jelly time *You did very well out there today sonny *"Don't anything stupid while I'm gone you hear". Relationships 'Sonic the Hedgehog' :Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series) :Sonic Underground Knownable Relatives *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Nephew) Trivia * Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Toshiya Ueda (Sonic the Hedgehog TV Series), Koji Ishii (Sonic Underground) *'English' : the late William Windom (Sonic the Hedgehog TV Series), Maurice LaMarche (Sonic Underground) Gallery 001-141.jpg|Chuck with young sonic and their dog. 001-212.jpg|Chuck scolds his young nephew for running in the lab 54A37D9F367140001F.jpg|Chuck finds Sonic in the woods Beginnings_071.jpg|Chuck with a 5 year old Sonic Tumblr li2flf4VFL1qi1dfdo1 500.jpg|"It's gonna be alright sonny boy" Beginnings_073.jpg|Chuck with Sonic 10 years later Beginnings 074.jpg|Chuck tells Sonic to be careful around Swat Bots Beginnings_076.jpg|Chuck says Robotnik will probably hunt Sonic all the time Beginnings_078.jpg|Chuck laughs with his nephew about his lack of slang Beginnings_109.jpg|Chuck is proud of his nephew for destroying Robotnik's factory Uncle cries.jpg|Chuck hopes Sonic doesn't do anything stupid while he looks for a doctor Category:Characters Category:Males